


Promise me!

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Funny, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Ahote is having trouble sleeping and won't let Yuji sleep either until he makes a promise Another old reupload





	Promise me!

Tonight Ahote was having trouble getting to sleep. Even as he laid next to Yuji, he still felt a bit tense. The tension had been growing between them or rather…the pull had been growing between them. To Ahote it was tension. He loved Yuji. The moment he heard his voice he knew he felt something for the man. Yet now as he stared up at the ceiling he was having doubts. Not about the relationship but doubt in himself. Fear of himself. In some ways as dramatic as it sounded, even an immense hatred for himself!

The reason for this, was Shikoba. Specifically what had happened a few years back when he had snapped and hurt him. Ahote could still feel nothing but but disgust with himself. He barely remembered the event. He didn’t even see Shikoba for a long time after that but his imagination and broken memories conjured enough in his mind. The blood, the yelling, the tears. The worst fact of it all was the fact that Shikoba accepted it all. Like he had deserved it! The fucking idiot! 

Ahote couldn’t take it anymore.

He turned on his side and shook Yuji a bit. Yuji moaned a but stayed asleep. Ahote sighed heavily blowing his hair out of his face. It was cute to him mostly but it sure as hell wasn’t now. Not when the world felt like it was about to cave on him. He shook the psychic again, a bit harder this time. “Yuji. Wake up.” He whispered. Umi was in the next room and scaring her out of sleep wasn’t his goal.

Yuji snorted a bit in surprise as he was shaken. He sat up abruptly looking around. His gray eyes scanned the area. He felt for Ahote and his hand made contact with the other mans bare arms. Yuji smiled drowsily. “Oh! There you are Ahote! You were the one shaking me right?” He asked quizzically. “Or did I dream it…or was it a spirit Umi summoned?”

Ahote shook his head. “Nah. I woke you up.” He shivered a bit at the mention of spirits and summoning but that wasn’t on his list of priorities right now. He abruptly grabbed the others shoulders and shook him a bit. “You know I love you, right?!” He asked. He almost sounded desperate. It was uncharacteristic of Ahote, which is why the psychic raised an eyebrow. Ahote had confused an honestly alarmed a bit. “Yes of course. I love you as well!”

Ahote hopped out of bed and started pacing back and forth. He made a lot of arm gestures as he spoke. “Ok good! I love you to but I was thinking you know about…what happened with Shikoba.” Yuji sighed. “Oh dear…not this again.” Ahote turned to him again. “I need to! Just in case! What if I snap and do that to you! We need to make a plan or something!”

 

Yuji sighed and went over to the other. He had to crawl over to the end of the bed and reach for the aura he saw to do so, but he made it. “Ahote please. Come back to bed. I think I can sooth you about this once and for all.” Ahote stubbornly shook his head. “I’m worried I’ll fucking hurt you Yuji! I love you so much I don’t want that!”

 

Yuji wasn’t one to back down either. He grabbed the other and pulled him. Ahote resisted trying to use the footrest at the end of the bed to avoid being pulled in. Yuji however was stubborn and after a minute of struggle Ahote found himself falling back into the mattress. When he fell against the soft covers Yuji grabbed his cheeks forcing the other to look at him. “Ahote! Just breathe and listen OK!”

 

Ahote blinked a few times and turned a deep red color. He gulped and nodded a bit. He was prepared to hear whatever Yuji had to say.

 

“What happened with Shikoba happened years ago. It happened while you were drunk as well if you understand correctly. You haven’t touched a drink since I met you.” He started stroking his hair and cuddled the other a bit. “You aren’t going to snap like that again. You’re in a much more peaceful environment now. All the burden isn’t on your shoulders. You have me and Umi. You can be yourself without your fathers interference! You’re living a new life now. You’re a new person now. Technically speaking you’ve been reborn. Nothing like that will ever happen again based on that alone.” 

Yuji and Ahote looked at each other for awhile in pitch black silence.

 

 

“What if it happens anyway though!?”

 

“Ahoteeee”

 

“What will you do? You won’t let me right!?”

 

“Ahote this is ridiculous.”

 

Ahote huffed annoyed. “If I do that you better punch me!You know what promise me! If I get violent again, I’ll punch you in the face Ahote! Say it!”

 

Yuji stared blankly at him and sighed. “…If you get violent again…I will punch you in the face Ahote…I swear on it…this is the most ridiculous promise I have ever made in my entire life. I hope you realize this Ahote.”

 

“Whatever as long as your safe!” He grabbed Yuji by the cheeks and kissed him. “Goodnight!” He rolled over again feeling a burden lifted. Yuji blinked a few times as Ahote turned over. He chuckled to himself rolling his eyes.

 

“Goodnight worrywart. Not like I’ll need to worry too much. Based on my readings you and I are going to have a long happy life together. I won’t even need to think about this promise again.”

 

“What are you mumbling about Yuji?”

 

“Nothing darling! Have a nice rest! We have work tomorrow.”

 

With that Yuji and Ahote went back to sleep. The two truly were like an old couple.


End file.
